The New Terror
by Dragon590
Summary: 8 centuries after the Moon Crisis, a new and more powerful evil emerges.....
1. The Beginning

All the places and dragoons belong to Sony.  
This happens 800 years after the Moon Crisis  
  
I am the Divine Dragoon, Josh. The dragoons are needed once more. It is my duty to unite the other seven dragoons and fight this powerful, new evil. I must first go to Serdio to find the Jade Dragoon. I just hope the Serdian Royal Family still has the Dragoon Spirit. I remember my father telling me about the Moon Crisis that happened hundreds of years ago. There were seven dragoons and my ancestor, Dart, was the Red-Eyed Dragoon and the Divine Dragoon. This  
story has been passed down for many generations. The king of Serdio was supposed to be the Jade Dragoon. The quickest way to Serdio is the Limestone Cave. I hope it hasn't collapsed after 800 years. I set out for the prairie north of Seles, my hometown. As I walk, I remember that Dart walked here centuries before. It will take me a couple of days to reach the Limestone Cave. There aren't any new monsters, which is surprising. It's always a mole or a vampire kiwi. The first night and day pass uneventfully, as well as the second day. But during the second night, things begin to get strange. I hear sounds I've never heard before, and I feel like I am being watched. I sense a dark energy outside the circle of light the fire casts and quickly change to a dragoon. After I change, the energy seems to get stronger, as if challenging me.   
  
I yell, "Show yourself, whatever you are!", but nothing happens. Then I hear a voice in my head that sounds as if it were the root of evil itself.  
  
"You dare try to unite the dragoons right under my nose. It's hopeless, boy. No matter how you try, you will never beat my master. Observe how weak you are."  
I am suddenly knocked on my back with tremendous force, and the voice laughs.   
  
"HAHAHA!! That was only a fraction of my power, which is only a fraction  
of my master's power! Give up now, while you still have a life! Accept that my master cannot be beat, for your death would be a wasted death if you tried to beat him. HAHAHA!!"  
The voice disappears from my mind and I to figure out who, or what, that thing was. I do not sleep that night, but continue on my journey to Serdio. I think, "I hope that thing hasn't reached Serdio yet." I reach the Limestone Cave in the morning and am thankful it hasn't collapsed. The river inside is still flowing and the Rock Fireflies are also still there.  
  
"Not much has changed, I guess," I think. The cave never got a new guardian after Dart and his friends killed Urobolus, so the passing should be easy. There's nothing more in the cave, so I leave. As I exit, I see Indels Castle in the distance and hope that the king will help me.  



	2. Searching, Part 1

All dragoon spirits and places belong to sony  
  
  
  
Bale is busy as usual. The town has changed a bit. In the middle of town is a monument of Lavitz and King Albert, both holding a spear and a dragoon spirit. I remember that they were both the Jade Dragoon. Other than that, Bale hasn't changed that much. I head through the thick crowd of people to the castle. I meet the guards outside and they say no one can enter. When I say this is an emergency, they tell me to scram. I think about forcing my way in and if it would help or not. Then I remember there was a secret entrance to the castle and go to find that. I roam through the streets hoping to find it when I hear some people talking about dragoons.   
  
"Hey! Did you hear? The dragoon spirit of the Royal Family was stolen and the guards won't let anyone into the castle," said one person.   
  
"They say it was a demon that stole it in the night. We're all doomed," said the other person.   
  
"That's why the guards are letting no one in," I think. "Maybe if I tell them I'm a dragoon they'll let me in. It's worth a try." So I head back to the castle and the same guards are still there.   
  
I approach them and one yells out, "I told you before! No one gets into the castle!"   
  
"But I'm one of the dragoons!"  
  
"Prove it!" He yells back.   
  
So I transform myself into dragoon form and they both scream, "We're sorry! We'll let you in!" After they say that, they open the doors to the castle and you walk up to the throne room. The room is totally ruined, as if a tornado had come through. The king and the Prime Minister are there, trying figure out what did this.   
  
The king notices you and says, "Who are you!? I thought I told the guards not to let anyone in!"   
  
"I am the Divine Dragoon, Josh. I came to ask for your help."   
  
"If you're a dragoon, we should be asking you for help. The dragoon spirit has been stolen!"   
  
"When was it stolen?"  
  
"Last night, in the dead of night."  
  
"Who do you think did this, Josh?" says the P.M.  
  
"Probably the same person that fought me last night. We have to get that dragoon spirit back, or the entire world is doomed, not just this country. I need to tell you why I came, Your Highness." So I fill the king and P.M. in on the details. The P.M. is horrified and the king has a look of deep thought on his face.  
  
"It seems this person's master doesn't want the dragoons to interfere. We still have a chance to find the other 6 dragoons before this person. And we must get back my dragoon spirit."  
  
"I think one of the dragoon spirits belonged to Dart's grandfather, Haschel, who was the master of the Rouge School. I know where he went after the Moon Crisis and I think he left his dragoon spirit to a disciple. Let's go to Lohan to see if anything weird has happened there."  
  
"Good idea. Let's stock up in Bale first. The merchants now give me a discount since the  
business is going so well."  
"That's good. LET'S GO!"  



	3. Searching, Part 2

All dragoon spirits, old cast members, and most places belong to Sony.  
NOTE: I made the chapter longer this time.   
  
  
When the king and I reach Lohan, we find the usual hustle and bustle of the town.  
  
"I wonder if anyone here has even heard of the Rouge School," says the king, Brandon.  
  
"I'm sure someone has. This is where Haschel went to when the Moon Crisis was over. If I'm right, the disciple that has the Violet Dragoon Spirit should be here."  
  
"Then let's split up and look for him."  
  
"Not a good idea. Remember, you don't have your dragoon spirit, so you can't prove you're a dragoon."  
  
"Okay, but where do we start looking?"  
  
"The best place to find information is either a bar or an inn. So let's go to the inn." We head to the back of town, looking for the inn, and a young boy stops us.  
  
"The master of the Rouge School would like to see you, sirs."  
  
Brandon whispers to me, "Should we trust him?"  
  
"Yeah. I think we'll find what we want."  
So we follow the boy to the outskirts of town to a building with a large lawn in front of it.  
  
"Great master of the Rouge School, I have done as you wish."  
  
A strange voice issues from the building, saying, "Good job. You may leave now, apprentice."  
  
"Yes, master." The boy runs behind the building into a hut behind it.  
  
"Welcome, dragoons. I see that you need my help, for I am the Violet Dragoon." A young woman steps out of the building and holds up the Violet Dragoon Spirit, which glows in her hand.  
  
"You have proof of me being a dragoon, but I don't have your proof."  
I quickly hold up my dragoon spirit and then the girl looks at Brandon.  
  
"You. Are you the king of Serdio? If so, where is your dragoon spirit?"  
  
"It was stolen a few nights ago. I can still help fight this evil without the dragoon spirit."  
The girl still seems to think that Brandon isn't a dragoon, but I change the subject.  
  
"We came to ask for your help. A new evil has come, intent on destroying the world. I have to unite all of the dragoons, or the world doesn't stand a chance. Will you help us?"  
  
"Let me think about it. Come back here tomorrow at noon. I will give you my answer then."  
  
"But this can't wait until tomorrow! I have to continue my journey as soon as possible. Either you help us or you don't."  
  
"Wait here." The girl walks off into the hut in the back of the building and comes back in a few moments.  
  
"The founder's spirit wishes me to go with you."  
  
"First, what is your name?"  
  
"It's Chelsea."  
  
"Okay. Let's go!!"   
  
I find that Chelsea and Brandon fight very well together. Before we left, I told them that the next dragoon spirit and its owner would be in the Cave of Darkness. The owner of the dragoon spirit in the first place was a woman named Rose. But she died before she could give the dragoon spirit to someone else. So Dart went and found someone who was worthy of the dragoon spirit. That person lived in The Cave of Darkness. So that is where we are going. It is in the Barons north of Fletz. I hope that the owner still lives there. Brandon insists on stopping in Fletz to buy supplies, but that is just an excuse. He really wants to see where his ancestor, Emillie, lived. So we stop there for the night. Chelsea and Brandon go off to do there own thing, while I go buy some supplies. I told them to meet me back at the inn by nightfall. I then explore the town by myself. The Twin Castle hasn't changed at all. The streets are full of people because it is Market Day. It doesn't look like there has been a thief around here in 800 years. Everyone looks happy and contented. Then I hear a ruckus over on a side street and walk over to investigate. When I get there, I see a merchant's goods scattered on he ground and a group of evil looking gypsies taunting the merchant.  
  
"I thought I told you to have the goods ready by today!" shouted one of the gypsies.  
  
"I didn't have time to find them, Krase!"  
  
"No excuses! You've had 3 months to get the goods! It's time to pay up!" shouted the one called  
Krase.  
  
"Leave that man alone!" I shout.  
  
"And just what do you plan to do about it, boy!"  
  
"Stop you, that's what!"  
  
Just then, two guards appear from the castle and say,  
"If you want to fight, take it outside town!"  
  
Krase says, "Fine. Follow me, boy." He leads me to an open spot just outside town and says, "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me, kid."  
  
"I think you'll be the sorry one." I think about changing to a dragoon, but rule it out. I want this  
to be a fair fight. Suddenly Krase jumps at me with a drawn dirk. I neatly side step him and whack him on the back as he flies past, unable to stop. He lands facedown in the dirt, but quickly gets back up.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Oh will I?"  
  
He lunges at me again but this time I draw my sword and hit his dirk out of his hand. He falls back, angry that I have humiliated him in front of his band.  
  
"You little twerp! Eat this!" He lunges for the 3rd time but this time uses his fists to try and punch me. Enraged as I am, I do not turn into a dragoon, but take my sword and  
neatly cut a long gash in his arm. He howls in pain and yells for his band to kill me. But they are too afraid to fight me and they all run away.  
  
"Please! Grant me mercy!"  
  
"What a coward. You act all tough when you think you can win, but when you no longer have your band to back you up, you cry like an infant. I'd just be wasting my time if I killed you. Leave here at once and never let me see your ugly face again." When you finish talking, Krase runs faster that he as ever run before, and is gone from my site in 3 minutes. "Now to get back to the inn. It's almost nightfall."  



	4. The New Ally

ALL THE OLD CAST MEMBERS, PLACES FROM LOD, AND DRAGOON SPIRITS BELONG TO SONY!!!!!!!!!! ALEXANDRIA BELONGS TO RAPS, SO DON'T TAKE ALEX!!!!  
A.N.: im changing Alex's character just a little. im putting this note because Raps requested it so people wouldn't get confused.   
  
I reach the inn, only to find that Chelsea and Brandon are already there.  
  
"I'm surprised. I didn't expect for you both to be here before me. It's not even nightfall yet."  
  
"I came here early to tell you that I found some information concerning Brandon's dragoon spirit. I already told him so now I'll tell you. It seems that the dragoon spirit in Denningrad has also been stolen, but the owner saw who did it. They say it was a demon, so I think it could have been the thing that stole Brandon's dragoon spirit."  
  
"Good work, Chelsea. Now we have a lead. I have been visited by this demon also. It came to me the night before I reached Bale. We have to find out where the other dragoons are, and fast, or the world is doomed."  
  
"I found some information on the Dark Dragoon. The locals say that if anyone goes near The Cave of Darkness, a dark force envelops them. It could be the Dark Dragoon or it could be a demon."  
  
"Let's hope for the first one. Anyway, let's get some sleep. We're going to the cave tomorrow."  
  
I thought the inn would have been full, but since the innkeeper had heard that I had scared off Krase, he lets us stay for free. Neither Brandon nor Chelsea asks what happened, but I can tell they really want to know.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened in the morning, okay." They don't say a word and they go to sleep. I lie awake for a while thinking about all that has happened. I think about what made me go on this  
quest, for they don't know how I knew of this evil. I try not to think about it, but it just slips into my mind.  
  
(flashback. I'm not good at these, so just bear with me)  
  
"Josh! Come here! I need you to do something!"   
  
"Yes, Mother! I'm coming!" I ran to my house as fast as I could to see what my mother needed.  
  
"Could you do me a favor and go get some roots for me?"  
  
"No problem. What do you need?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Okay. Be back in a bit." It was not unusual for my mother to want some roots, for she was the   
healer of the village. I was quite used to looking for roots. They were easy to find and I came back to the village in less than half-an-hour.   
  
But when I got there, I found my house in shambles and my mother lying dead on the floor among the ruins of a once tidy cottage. Then I feel an evil essence leaving, saying to my mind, "HAHA! Old coot. It's her own fault she died. She didn't tell me where the spirit was. I wonder where that dragoon spirit went to. Great! I failed to get the dragoon spirit, and my master will probably kill me. NO! I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" That was when I knew there was a new enemy to fight. (end flashback)  
  
I jerk myself back from my thoughts and try to get to sleep. After much tossing and turning, I finally fall into the clutches sleep.  
  
In the morning, I am the first to wake up. I look out the window and see that the sun is just starting to rise. "Maybe some of the shops are already open this morning." I leave the inn, and head to the Market Place. When I reach the Market Place, I can see that the shops are getting ready for another day of sales. As none of them are open, I head back to the inn.   
  
"I hope the others are up," I said to myself. "We need to get to the Cave of Darkness as soon as possible." When I get back to the inn, I find that Chelsea is up and is leaving the inn. "Where are you going?" I ask.  
  
"I'm going outside of town to meditate. Come get me when you and Brandon are ready to leave."  
  
"Ok. Is Brandon up yet?"  
  
"No. I hope he's not someone who loves to sleep in."  
  
"I hope so, too." She leaves, taking a pouch of money with her. 'She's probably going to buy some supplies when some stores open,' I think to myself. I enter our room at the inn and sit down on the bed that I had slept in the night before. Brandon doesn't wake up for another half-an-hour. When he does, he says, "Man! That was a good sleep."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Where's Chelsea?"  
  
"She's outside of town. She told me to go get her when we were ready to go. Let's go get her."  
  
"Ok." We leave the inn, and head outside of Fletz. We find Chelsea on one of the stone walls that separate the town of Fletz and the Barrens.   
  
Brandon walks up behind her and says, "Ready to go?"  
  
She replies, "Took you long enough to wake up. Yes, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Then let's get going. We need to find out if there is a dragoon at the Cave of Darkness." We leave behind the town of Fletz and travel in the direction of the Barrens. At about mid-afternoon, we reach the Barrens. I say, "The cave should be on the other side of here. It should take us about an hour to get to the other side. If you two want, we can stop and rest for a couple minutes, or we can continue right now."  
  
Chelsea says, "It would be better if we cross the Barrens now so that we reach the cave sooner. The problem is, if there is a demon in the cave, we will have to fight it, and we might not be able to defeat it if we are worn out."  
  
Brandon puts his two cents in. "Couldn't we just stop and rest on the other side of the Barrens? I thought Josh said that the cave was just a little north of the Barrens. So we should have time to stop and rest for the night."  
  
Chelsea nods her agreement, and we start out across the Barrens. Nothing exciting happens and we reach the other side of the Barrens just as night falls.   
  
"Can we make camp now?" asks Brandon.  
  
Chelsea looks around and spots an overhanging ledge. "That would be a good spot to make camp. What do you two think?"  
  
"That will be fine. Thanks, Chelsea," I say.  
  
We start setting up camp, and Brandon asks, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever we have in our packs," Chelsea answers.   
  
I pull out my pack and pull out three large apples. "I've got these, and I think I have some dried meat in my pack." I search though my pack and find a bag of beef jerky. "I think I brought enough food for three decent sized meals." We pass out the food and we have some left over.  
  
"That will be our dinner for tomorrow night," Chelsea says.   
  
"Josh, how did you know there was a new evil before any of the Dragoon Spirits were stolen?   
  
You said you would tell us today." Brandon says.  
  
"It's a long and sad story for me. Do you still want to hear it?"  
  
"As long as it's not to hard for you," Chelsea says.  
  
"I'll tell it. You two need to know." I tell them all that had happened to tell that there was a new evil. It toke me an hour to tell it all.  
  
When I am done, Chelsea turns to me and said, "That is one of the worst things that could happen to someone. No wonder you knew. We need to find this monster as soon as possible."  
  
"I agree," Brandon practically shouts.  
  
"We'll continue our journey in the morning. Let's get some rest now," I say.  
  
Chelsea pulls a blanket out of her pack. "Good idea. Good night, you two."  
  
Brandon also pulls out a blanket. "Night. Do you think we need a watch tonight, Josh?"  
  
"Might as well. Do you want first or second watch? We'll just let Chelsea sleep for tonight."  
  
"I'll take first."  
  
"Ok. Don't fall asleep, and don't forget to wake me up when it's my turn."  
  
"Alright." As I slept a few hours the night before, I feel to sleep right away. My sleep was a   
dreamless one. When Brandon woke me up for my watch, he looked as though he could fall asleep right where he was standing.  
  
"Get some sleep, Brandon."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that."  
  
I sit by the fire, keeping a look out for any monsters that show up. As I sit there, thoughts come to my head. 'Why does a new evil have to appear now? Why couldn't it have come years ago when Dart and the others were still alive? I wonder what happened to the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. No one told me what happened to it. If Dart found it, where did he put? If he didn't find it, where is it now? I feel a little guilty for not telling Chelsea and Brandon about this.' I am then quiet for a while, but I soon start thinking again. 'I wonder if the legend about a ninth dragoon is true? I remember my grandfather telling me about that. He called it the "Dragoon of Time'. If it were true, it would help a lot if we could find it."   
  
I then hear a sound that sounds like the beating of wings. I grab my sword and stand up quickly. I stare at the trees where the sound came from. I hear the sound again, only this time it is closer than before.   
  
I move over to Brandon and nudge him with my foot to wake him up. When he wakes up, he gives me a look that said, 'This had better be good!' I put my finger up to my mouth to indicate silence. I then go over to Chelsea and wake her. She gives me the same look as Brandon did, and I give the same reaction.   
  
I then motion to Brandon come over and I whisper, "There's something moving around in the trees. Be on your guard. Brandon, get your spear ready. Chelsea, have your Dragoon Sprit ready." They both give me nods that say, 'We're ready.'  
  
I then shout at the trees, "If you are a friend, come into the light! If you are a foe, leave now or be prepared to fight!"   
  
I stand there, with Brandon on my right and Chelsea on my left, and watch as a girl appears, garbed in Dragoon Armor. She was a tall person, with Ash Blonde hair neatly braided, and she carried an extremely big partisan. Her eyes were bright violet, and she wore a necklace with an amethyst set in it.   
  
I say to her, "Who are you? What are you doing with a Dragoon Spirit?"  
  
She faces me and says, "I am Alexandria, the Dragoon of Time. I know what your quest is, and I have come to help you. Please, let me join your quest."  



	5. The Secret of a Girl

Disclaimer: same as before. The time dragoon spirit also belongs to Rap's, SO ASK HER BEFORE YOU USE IT!! JULIE IS MY OWN CHARACTER, ALONG WITH ANY OF HER ATTACKS AND HER DRAGOON SPIRIT!!!!  
A/N: sorry for all the tense changes last time. I think I was tired when I wrote it.   
  
I can tell Brandon and Chelsea are stunned by Alexandria's statement. Chelsea walks over to Alexandria and says, "How do you know what our quest is? And why do you want to help us? We don't even know you."  
  
"One of the dragoons knows me. They don't remember me, but they do know me."  
  
"And who is that person?" asks Brandon.   
  
"I will leave that for you and your comrades to figure out. I will, however, tell you that you have not yet met this person. But you will meet this person very soon."  
  
'What a mysterious person Alexandria is,' I think to myself. 'How did she know what our quest is and that we are dragoons?'   
  
She then turns to me and says, "I knew you were dragoons because I could sense it. If one is sensitive enough, one can feel a dragoon spirit's power. You, Josh, are the Divine Dragoon. And you, Chelsea, are the Violet Dragoon."   
  
"How do you know what our names are!? We haven't even told you want they are!" Brandon shouts.  
  
"That is a secret I cannot share yet, Brandon. I will tell you all later. Until then, we should get some sleep before heading to the Cave of Darkness."  
  
I can tell Chelsea and Brandon still don't trust Alexandria, but they head back to bed anyway. When they are gone, Alexandria says to me, "Call me Alex."  
  
"Ok," I reply to her. "You go to bed. I have to finish my watch."  
  
"It would not do any good. It is only one hour until sunrise."   
  
He looks at the horizon and sees the first lights of dawn. "That's true. Are you going to stay in your dragoon form all the time?"  
  
She then notices that she has not transformed back to human form. "I believe it would be wise to change back."  
  
"That's true!" Josh says, laughing.  
  
--In another part of the world--  
  
A girl runs through a forest, and three soldiers are chasing her. "Come back here!" one soldier shouts to girl. She turns around and throws at rock at the soldier, but he dodges the rock and the other two soldiers slightly catch up with her. The girl runs between the trees of the forest, trying to lose the men, but she never can.   
  
'Blast! What do they want with me!?' the girl thinks to herself.   
  
"Come back here thief!" the same guards shouts again. The girl sees a tree that she thinks she can climb, and starts climbing it when she reaches it. She easily reaches the higher branches before the soldiers catch up with her. When they reach the tree, one starts to climb it, but the girl forces him back to the ground by swinging a large stick at his head. "Come down here and return what you stole, girl!" one of the soldiers shouts.  
  
"I didn't steal anything! This bracelet belongs to me!" the girl shouts back.  
  
"That's crap! We saw you take that from the mistress!"  
  
"She took it from me first!"  
  
"Come down now! Or we'll force you down!"  
  
"I'm not giving this bracelet up! And I'm not coming down!"  
  
Then, one of the soldiers turns to another and says, "Cut it down!"  
  
The soldier that was spoken to grabs an axe that was on his back and starts chopping down the tree. 'No! I won't let them have this bracelet! Someone help me!' the girl thinks. As the soldier chops, the girl grabs a silver bracelet with a silvery-blue stone set in it and pictures of dragons etched into it from her pocket and puts it on her wrist. When the stone touches her skin, the stone glows brightly. The girl thinks to herself, 'What's happening!?' The soldiers look up and see the girl with the stone glowing in the bracelet, and have the same reaction as the girl.   
  
"W...what's going on!?" one soldier says as he backs away from the tree.  
  
"The girl's a sorcerer! She's going to put a curse on us! Run!" another says.  
  
"Hold your ground!" the third says. "It's probably just a trick to scare us away. Keep chopping!"   
The two soldiers stand in their spots for a moment, but the third shouts again. "Get moving!"   
  
"Yes sir!" they both reply.   
  
Then the soldiers hear the girl scream in fear and pain. She disappears in a swirl of stars, but then reappears. She is garbed in strange silvery-blue armor, with teal blue, lizard-like wings on the back. A sword with a sapphire hilt has appeared from nowhere, and she is holding it in her hand. Her hair, which was flowing free, is now help back by a silver hair tie. And she is not standing on a branch, but floating over it!   
  
Two of the soldiers scream in fear, and one of them runs as fast as his legs can carry him. The girl then floats down from over the branch and to the ground in front of the other two soldiers. One of the two soldiers turns to the other and says, "I told you she was a sorcerer! Now we are doomed!!"   
  
The girl says to the guards, "You said I was a thief. I am not a thief; I never have, and never will. Now, leave me in peace of suffer!" She then flies high into the air and holds her sword above her head in two hands, and prepares for a falling chop.   
  
The other guard flees, but the one that was giving orders is still there. The girls shouts, "This is your last chance! Flee or suffer!"  
  
The man shouts back, "What can you do to me, you stupid girl? Come and fight me hand-to-hand!"  
  
"Fine!" the girl shouts back. She floats down to the ground again and readies her sword. "I will show you what I can do! Prepare to die!"  
  
"You are the one that is going to die, girl!" He grabs a sword from the sheath at his side.  
  
"I doubt that!" She charges at the man and feints a blow to the right, causing the man to move his blade there, and the girl then slices his left arm. The man then jabs his sword at the girl, but she easily dodges the blade, and strikes at his sword arm. The sword is knocked out of his hand, and the girl says, "Is that it? I expected more from you. Now, leave!"  
  
"I will not lose to a kid! You insolent girl!" He tries to grab his sword, but the girl kicks it out of his reach, and then kicks the man in the stomach.  
  
"If you value your life, LEAVE!!"   
  
"NEVER!" the man shouts back.  
  
"You had you chance. Now you will die." She flies above his head and shouts, "Silence of the Stars!" A cluster a stars plummets towards the man, and he tries to dodge them. But he fails in that attempt, and is slain by the spell.   
  
The girl turns to leave the site of the battle, but hears a voice from behind a nearby tree. "Well done, Julie. You are stronger than I thought. My master will be pleased when I capture you!"  
  
"Who are you!? What do you want!?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Now, COME!" A ring of light surrounds the girl, and she screams in agony, before disappearing. "Haha! One down, nine to go!"  
  
  



End file.
